


One step closer

by KatAddyArchive (KatAddy)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mutilation, Sadstuck, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAddy/pseuds/KatAddyArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus wants to look the way he feels inside. He is willing to go to drastic measure to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplemiraclez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=purplemiraclez).



Cronus took a deep breath. He stood in the bathroom of an unfamiliar hive, staring in the mirror. He had all his tools spread out, all he was waiting on was the sopor slime to kick in to help numb the pain.

The way Cronus rationalized it was that the emotional pain was worth than the physical pain he was about to endure. He was going to look like he felt; human. He felt the sopor slime going to his head and he decided to start before he had a chance to chicken out. He decided to start with his fins. He picked up the pair of large scissors in front of him. It was difficult to hold, he was left handed, using right handed scissors. He braced himself as he lined it up to the edge of the fin on his face. Closing his eyes he snipped it off in one quick motion. The piece of his body fell to the ground with a plop. That fin wasn’t a part of him anymore, it was a part of his past. He held a towel to his head where the fin had been cut off.

It didn’t hurt nearly as much as he had anticipated. Or maybe that was just because of the sopor. Either way he had taped two cloths to each cheek as a makeshift band-aide. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He was coming along nicely.

Next he grabbed the bone saw. He had hoped he would find something electric, something quicker, but the bone saw would work. He lined it up to his left horn, making sure to align it low enough that his hair would cover the stub that would remain.

He quickly sawed back and forth, digging into the horn. It didn’t really hurt, he could feel it the same way you can feel your hair being pulled. through the scalp, not the horn itself. That was until he struck a nerve in the center. He cringed but continued to saw through the sensitive inner tissue, eyes watering more with each stroke. A tear began to roll down his cheek and he felt like he was going to vomit. It only took a few more strong strokes before he was laying on the ground. One he was on the floor he noticed the trail of violet blood leading down his cheeks, staining his shirt and dripping onto the floor. He dropped the saw and felt his horn where he had sawed. It wasn’t all the way through but it was well over half. He gripped the horn tight and yanked it snapped off with a loud crack. He laid in shock staring at the horn in his hand. He felt his cheek. The touch of his own hand stung as it traced over his own thick skin. He was drenched in blood, sweat, and tears. He grew dizzy and the world seemed to become fuzzy before fading to black.

  
When he woke up he was laying on a cold, rocky surface, eyes looking down at him. When went to feel his face, check if it was all a dream. The bandages were gone but a scab was forming and blood caked the place where he’d cut. He smiled despite himself, his transformation wasn’t complete. He still had sharp teeth to saw down and one last horn, sooner or later he’d have to find a way to dye his skin. He glanced up and noticed concerned faces around him. He laid his head back down and drifted back into the darkness. This was a small step closer to humanity, but he was confidant the worst was over.  This was one small step towards man, and one giant leap towards mankind.


End file.
